


Oh To Be An Angsty Teen

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 70's aesthetic, M/M, Murderers, Serial Killers, Vigilantism, but that doesn't make much sense, don't really know what time period this is set in, i would like to imagine the 70's, they'll become murderers so look forward to that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Leave it to seven outcast teens to make the world a better place. Maybe not with the best methods, but they get the job done.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Lee Jeno/Park Jisung, Na Jaemin/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

"Oh my God, there's another serial killer on the loose," Renjun announces dryly.

Nothing out of the ordinary for them. Every few weeks a new killer makes their rounds, kills whoever they kill, you know normal serial killer things. The police are absolute shit at the job they get paid to do, and don't put much effort in actually trying to find them. After finding their identity, they just kind of stop. That's when the unnamed vigilante squad in their town has to take it into their own hands. Nobody's really looking for them, especially the police. These people are basically doing their job for them, so why the hell would they look for them? People don't really have an idea of what vigilantes everyday lives are. Maybe they're all billionaires like Bruce Wayne. Which is unlikely because nobody in their area is rich. Or some random homeless people with nothing better to do. Despite not really having any expectations, they would still probably be surprised to hear that it's their kind of friendly, school outcasts.

The seven boys are the outcasts of their school, who had found each other despite being completely different. There's Mark, the school stoner. Smokes before school, at lunch, after school, really any free time he's got. He's pretty quiet when he's high, he's also pretty quiet when he's not high. He's just quiet, but still really kind and caring. Nobody ever really bothered to get to know him and he was fine with that, until Donghyuck came along. A weird theater kid that nobody likes. He likes to think it's because they're jealous, and he's actually correct. He's the best performer in the theater club and the teacher acknowledges him for it a lot. Some kids got jealous, spread some rumors, and left no one willing to be his friend. Eventually he met Renjun and convinced him to befriend Mark with him. Renjun is an art kid who has a dry sense of humor, driving anyone who has tried to befriend him away. He's never been bothered by the fact that his humor drives people away. If they can't accept him for who he is, then why bother with them at all? When Donghyuck came along he could that they would be good friends.

Next in their little group is Jeno. Stereotypical nerd, shy, glasses, over sized sweaters. He met Renjun when they got paired together for a project. Renjun claimed Jeno as his child, despite him being only one month younger. Donghyuck and Mark ended up liking Jeno as well and he became a part of their crew. Next to join was Jisung. Jisung is a stoner like Mark, except he's not just a stoner, he's an entire hippie. Calm, tie-dye, stoner, against violence, or was against violence. Everyone just thinks he's weird, and he's okay with that. Him and Mark became friends after they smoked together during lunch break and Jisung shared his snacks. 

The last two people to join were Chenle and Jaemin. Jaemin was the new kid. When he transferred he became the hot topic of the school. Mainly because of his good looks. He rejected everyone who tried to befriend him. Even the popular kids. Nobody in their right mind would reject the popular kids! Everyone left him alone after a while, but they still admire from a far. He still refuses to explain why he didn't take up these opportunities. Jaemin was the one who befriended Mark and company, they still don't really know why, but nobody's complaining. Then last there's Chenle, who is probably the only normal one in the group.The only reason that nobody likes him is because he's transgender.

"What should we do for this one?" Mark asks.

"What we usually do. We have to find out their target, then camp out, then hope that they take the bait," Renjun responds. "We do this all the time Mark, come on."

"Probably cause he's high all the time, can't remember shit," Donghyuck says. Everybody laughs, except Mark.

Renjun gets up, "We're going to the store, I'm hungry and we need a newspaper."

The seven walk to the store around the corner. They were spending their Friday night at Jaemin's house. He is by no means rich, but the most well off in the group, so he has the nicest house. Everyone picks up a few snacks and pays for their stuff. When they're at the register Renjun turns to look at Jaemin,

"Jaemin would you be a dear and pay for our newspaper."

Jaemin rolls his eyes and pulls out his wallet. He's pretending that he minds, but he actually doesn't. It benefits them all in the end anyways. They head back to Jaemin's house and look through the newspaper to find out any information on the killer. From what they can gather is that they go after couples at a popular date spot. It's a little cliff in town where many couples drive up and watch the stars. It's amazing that people know that this is happening but still go out. Anybody with common sense would be scared and stay their ass inside, but the people of their town obviously don't care.

"Let's do it tomorrow night. It's Jisung and Jeno's turn to be the bait so we can put them in the car. Then we'll hide in the trees and shit and then we got em!" Donghyuck announces.

"I mean yeah, that's usually what we do," Chenle replies dryly.

"Whatever," Donghyuck rolls his eyes.

"It's our turn to risk our lives together," Jisung puts his arm around Jeno's shoulder. 

"Yeah," Jeno responds quietly.

"So we'll meet at Mark's house and we can use his car," Renjun says.

"Yeah, but don't get blood on my car."


	2. Boom Boom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there will be violence in this chapter, be warned

The sun is setting and the car is parked at the spot. Jisung and Jeno are sitting in the car. Somehow they had gotten Jeno to wear a wig. He's honestly convinced that it wasn't for the sake of their mission, but just because they wanted to see it. Their friends are sitting in the trees and bushes near the car watching for the killer. They make sure to be there a few hours early, it's around nine in the evening. The killer usually attacks around eleven to twelve o'clock, that leaves them with about two to three hours to spare. To do what? Nobody really knows, but Jeno and Jisung feel bad for the other five because they have to sit out in nature. Nature is so disgusting.

"This wig is so stupid, I just have a hard time saying no to them," Jeno says.

"Then take it off, it doesn't matter," Jisung responds.

Jeno takes off the stupid black wig and throws it into the back seat. 

"We have a few hours to spare, what should we do?" Jisung asks.

"I don't know," Jeno responds quietly.

"Why are you always so shy? It's just me Jisung."

"I don't know, I just am," Jeno responds. He plays around with the gun in his lap. Yes the bait has to have weapons too, if things go wrong we can't just let them die!

"How about we play twenty questions? You can start," Jisung says.

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?" Jeno asks.

"No, everyone thinks I'm too weird. I'm fine with it though. Girls are lame. What's your favorite movie?"

"Carrie."

"That's surprising, why?"

"I feel bad for Carrie. I'm not saying that her going on a killing spree was okay, but she was a product of her environment. She had a crazy, religious, mom, the kids at school bullied her, and she got humiliated at her prom. Maybe if she had a better family, or the kids at school had been nicer, Carrie would have gotten to live a full, long, life."

"Interesting, I never thought you'd be a horror movie person," Jisung continues watching the sunset.

"I help you guys kill people," Jeno responds flatly. "Why is it weird that I like horror movies?"

"I don't know, you just seem so innocent and cute. I would never guess that you kill people," Jisung defends himself.

"Well you're a hippie, you definitely don't seem like the type to kill people either. Aren't you supposed to be a pacifist or something like that?" Jeno rolls his eyes at Jisung.

"This is for the greater good man. I didn't know you had such an attitude, you're so mean," Jisung starts pouting and Jeno sighs. 

The two of them sit in silence and just watch the sky. So much for twenty questions. Jeno can't wait for the killer to finally come so he can get out of this situation. He hates silence, especially since it's never silent with his friends. He's not even sure that they know what silence is. He throws a napkin that he found in the cup holder at Jisung.

"Stop being so quiet."

"What do you mean? I'm just trying to enjoy the stars, you should too."

"Why should I? Why do I have to listen to you?" Jeno asks. At this point it's obvious he's trying to start an argument.

"You don't. Jeez, you're so stubborn. Is it the Taurus in you?"

"Goodbye Jisung."

"Why are you saying goodbye? You can't go anywhere. This attitude, is this the true Jeno coming out?"

"Do you like the true Jeno?"

"Yeah he's kinda hot." Jeno's eyes widen at the statement. Jisung just laughs it off.

Jeno opens his mouth to speak, but he's cut off by a knock on his window. It's a man with a paper bag over his head with the eyes cut out so he can see. Jeno looks at him up and down. He can't see a weapon, but the paper said that this man tries to converse with his targets then pulls out a gun. Jeno can't see why anyone would converse with a man with a paper bag over his head but okay. Jisung turns around and through the back window of the car he can see Mark and Donghyuck approaching with their guns pointed.

The man knocks on the window again and gestures for them to roll down the windows. That's when someone shoots, but the bullet doesn't hit the man. The man quickly turns around pulls out his gun. That's when Renjun, Chenle, and Jaemin come out and start firing. Before the man can ever touch the trigger he's dead on the ground. The five of them run over just to make sure he's actually dead. Renjun shoots him one more time to be sure.

"Ha! Gotcha bitch!" Donghyuck yells at the dead body.

"Calm down," Mark shines a flashlight on his car to make sure there's no blood. "We're good, now let's go back to Jaemin's house."

Another mission complete!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl used part of this chapter to talk about carrie because nobody irl cares


	3. School, The Bane Of Our Existence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is just a disclaimer before continuing with this story. In NO way am I trying to glorify or romanticize murder/crime. This story is not supposed to be taken seriously in any way at all. I made this story because I really wanted to write something with a cynical and sarcastic tone because I enjoy writing like that. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!!!!!

"Can I ask you guys a question?" Jaemin asks. They're all laid out on his living room floor after their very eventful night.

"I mean you already have, but go ahead," Renjun responds.

Jaemin rolls his eyes, "Whatever, have you guys ever thought of killing someone."

"Obviously, we're vigilantes, that's what we do," Mark says.

"I mean like outside of that," Jaemin explains. He picks at the food on his tray.

"What are you saying Jaemin?" Chenle asks.

"Never mind, just forget it." Everyone moves on after that. It seems best to just ignore whatever Jaemin was going on about. For now at least.

\---

Have you ever met a person who loves Mondays? Yeah, me neither. Just like any other social outcasts, these seven hate school. They'd rather be anywhere else but there. How fun can school be when you're socially exiled? It's a normal Monday morning and Chenle's at his locker when he hears,

"Hey Cece!" Chenle keeps his head buried in his locker. He is not in the mood for this. Well he's never in the mood for this, but right now he's really not in the mood for it right now. He absolutely loves people dead naming him. His absolute favorite thing in the.

"Cece," Wong Yukhei, school's casanova, the one with a new girl every week, is standing next to Chenle at his locker. What could he possibly want from Chenle? 

"Chenle," he corrects.

"Yeah, whatever. You know I was thinking about you just now. You'd be a real doll if you had long hair and didn't dress like a boy all the time."

"Leave me alone," Chenle says.

"But it's true, you have a pretty face, nice body, a-" Yukhei gets cut off. 

"Can you go somewhere else," Jaemin's stare is so intense that it's basically boring holes into Yukhei.

"Hey Jaemin, I was actually just about to go," Yuhkei smiles before turning and leaving.

"Thanks," Chenle says.

"It's no problem," Jaemin responds. Chenle can't help but notice the look of absolute disgust Jaemin is giving Yukhei.

\---

"Bob Ryan, he's been on a spree for two weeks now. Should we go after him?" Renjun asks.

The group of seven is sitting at the dingy tables at the back of the school. They don't sit in the cafeteria. Mainly because the people there like to bother Jeno, Chenle, and Donghyuck. They don't mind though, despite being ugly and worn from years of people not sitting there, it's nice to be away from all the people. It's also a good, isolated place to plan out their hits. Which makes behind the school the best place for them to sit because how dumb could someone be for planning a murder in front of hundreds of people.

"What's his deal?" Jisung asks.

"Well he'll he a little harder to get. He usually finds his targets hitchhiking along highway ninety five. But he has type,"Renjun trails off.

"Well spill," Donghyuck says.

"Blondes, blonde girls. And none of us are a blonde girl," Renjun explains.

"Then lets throw Jaemin in a wig and call it a day," Donghyuck says. "It's his and Chenle's turn to bait. We can make it look like they're two friends walking home from a party, blonde Jaemin will catch his attention and he'll offer them a ride."

"This one is different though since it's not a fixed position. Where are we gonna hide out? We can't use a car because it'll look suspicious, what car drives at three miles per hour?" Mark asks.

"We'll have to follow from a distance, but we'll need to keep in contact with each other. We need walkie-talkies or something," Jeno says.

"I think my older brother has some, I'll ask him to if I can borrow them," Donghyuck responds.

"This will probably be our hardest one yet, I'm actually kind of nervous," Chenle says.

Jaemin coos and pinches Chenle's cheeks, "I'll protect you from the dirty serial killer."

"Thank you. I guess," everyone laughs.


	4. Highway To Heaven (More Like Hell)

"We need to be really careful for this one," Mark starts explaining. "They say that he drives a red sedan with the license plate covered in a black trash bag. Do not get into any other car besides that. We'll radio you once we see the car pass us and we'll start catching up then. Stall him for a few seconds before getting in the car because we don't want to be stuck too far behind. We're gonna turn on our radio and once you hear the static duck. We're going to shoot into the car, and you know what happens after that."

Chenle and Jaemin nod. It's midnight and they're at the entrance to the highway. Chenle and Jaemin are supposed to get a five minute head start on walking. Donghyuck had stayed true to his word and gotten Jaemin a blonde wig from the theater room. Unlike Jeno, Jaemin was all for wearing the wig. Which included him swinging his hair in somebodies face every three seconds. 

"Be safe guys," Renjun goes and gives the two a hug.

"Aw, look at our Injunnie actually caring about us," Jaemin says as he sways them around in the hug.

"Watch it," Renjun pulls away and punches Jaemin's arm, causing him to whine and pout.

The two set off to walk. The farther they get from their friends, the more nervous Chenle gets. I mean, anyone would be nervous in his situation. Well except for Jaemin. Jaemin seems over the moon, which might just be because that's how he usually is. Jaemin can sense the anxiousness coming from Chenle and grabs his hand. 

"Chenle can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you ever wonder why we do this?" Jaemin's demeanor changes quickly. He goes from his cheery tone, to a more serious one.

"We do it for the better world right? To stop crime?"

"But are our morals right? We say we're doing it for the better, are we really? We go around killing people for killing people. Are we any better than them?" Jaemin stops walking causing Chenle to stop as well. 

"Why are you asking this?" Chenle finds it weird for Jaemin to be questioning their ethics. 

"I was wondering what you though. It's nothing, we have to keep walking," Jaemin continues walking and brings Chenle with him.

The exchange causes Chenle to feel uneasy. Why would Jaemin randomly start questioning their morals? They've been doing this for a while, why is he just asking this.

"Do you want to stop? None of us want to force you to do anything," Chenle says.

"No, it's fine. It's not important, I'm just wondering."

They continue their walk in silence. The highway is pretty much pitch black except for the headlights of the occasional car driving pass. After Jaemin's questions, Chenle became unsettled. It makes Chenle start rethinking what they're doing and if it's actually right. Along with the situation they're in, Chenle's feeling nervous again. That's when the walkie-talkie goes off. It's hidden under the over sized hoodie Chenle's wearing.

"We're just checking in, is everything alright?" Mark asks.

Chenle grabs the walkie-talkie and holds it up to his mouth, "We're all good, do you know what time it is by the way?"

"It's twelve forty seven, he'll probably show up in the next thirty minutes. I'll let you know when he's coming, stay safe." The radio cuts off.

"Your hand's sweaty, are you still nervous?" Jaemin asks, cheerful Jaemin is back again.

Chenle hadn't even realized they were still holding hands. "I guess, this I just feel like something's gonna go wrong."

"Don't worry," Jaemin stops walking again and lets go of Chenle's hand. "Nana will protect you," he hugs Chenle tightly, practically squishing their faces together.

"We have to keep going Jaemin, let's go," as in on cue the walkie-talkie goes off again.

"The car just passed us, you see him right about," they can see the headlights of a red sedan show up. "Now."

Just as they predicted the car starts to come to a stop. The car stops next to Jaemin and Chenle. The window rolls down to reveal middle aged white man that just looks like a creep. Well anyone driving on a highway seeking to kill young women is automatically a creep, whether they have the look or not. This man just has the look on top of it though.

"Hey, why are you two ladies out at this hour?" Chenle feels a pang in his stomach. A mix between fear and anger, for very obvious reasons.

"Oh we're just on our way back from a party, our ride ditched us," Jaemin responds, making his voice incredibly high. His voice is the only thing that could give him away at the moment. It sounds very squeaky, and in Chenle's opinion not convincing at all. On the other hand this man finds it convincing enough. 

"Would you two like a ride home? It's dangerous for two little ladies like you to be walking by yourselves," this man should be the last person saying this. Plus Jaemin is actually pretty far from little, 5'10 is actually pretty tall.

"Oh I don't know, my mama said don't take rides from strangers," Jaemin responds. 

"Well my name is Bobby, what about you two?"

"I'm Jamie and this is my friend Chrissy," Jaemin responds in a such a sweet voice that it's almost sickening.

"Well we're not strangers anymore, so hop on in!" Bob says with a tone Chenle feels a little too enthusiastic.

"Well I guess so," Jaemin gives an obviously forced giggle.

Bob rolls up his window and unlocks his doors. Chenle looks back and sees the silhouettes of their friends, they're good. They both get into the backseat and the Bob starts driving. After about ten seconds the walkie-talkie goes off.

"Duck."

Chenle and Jaemin quickly lean over and put their heads in their laps. A bullet flies through the back windshield and comes out the front one. Bob gets distracted for a quick second and the car starts to swerve.

"What the fuck is going on!" He yells. There's shattered glass going everywhere in the car. The bullets just keep on coming, but they're going anywhere but Bob's head. Where they're meant to be.

"Are you guys cops or what!" There's complete chaos. The rest of their group is still shooting into the car and missing terribly. Bob pulls out a gun and points it at Chenle, still swerving the car.

"If you don't fucking answer me now I'll blow your brains out right here!" Between the screaming, gunshots, sounds of glass breaking, the swerving car, and the remnants of the window falling Chenle feels overwhelmed. He can barely comprehend the situation, much less answer any questions. Why can't his friends fucking kill the man already? What's taking them so long? It's never taken this long for them to finish a hit. 

From the corner of his eye he sees Jaemin pull something out from his waistband. It's a blade. Jaemin moves over in his seat and stabs Bob in his stomach. Bob folds over in his seat as he bleeds out. The gunshots come to a stop as the car slows down. When the car comes to a full stop Jaemin reaches into the front of the car and unlocks the doors. 

"Chenle, come on sweetie. It's done, we're safe," Jaemin whispers. Chenle's still in shock, frozen in his seat.

Renjun throws Jaemin's door open, "Are you two okay? I'm so sorry."

Donghyuck lifts his gun and shoots Bob in the head. "Just to be sure."

Mark goes over to Chenle's side of the car and opens the door.

"Are you okay?" Chenle snaps out of whatever he was in and leaves the car.

"I'm okay. Can we just go home?"


	5. Ethics Aren't Our Thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the time of me writing this there's a killer running around Connecticut, New Jersey, Pennsylvania and around those areas named Peter Manfredonia. Stay safe everyone. (and don't try and be like dream in this story. i promise you this isn't how real life works) (he's been caught by the time of posting, but keeping this just so you know)

Chenle goes to join Mark on his routine morning smoke break. He wants to ask him some questions. After what happened a few nights ago with Jaemin, Chenle's been thinking. He needs to get it off of his chest, and the best person to tell seemed to be Mark. Reason one, Mark is the most chill person in the group. He won't hound Chenle with a lot of questions. Reason two, it's Mark's smoke break, so he'll be even more calm.

"Mark," Chenle says. Mark glances down at him.

"Yeah."

"The other day Jaemin asked me if what we're doing is really okay? We're killing someone for killing. Are we really in the right?" Chenle asks.

Mark inhales deeply, then exhales, "I think of it like the death penalty you know? Except without all the extra hassle of catching them and trial, all that shit. Plus when we kill them, they won't kill any other people. We're sacrificing them at the expense of other people. At least that's how I look at it? Plus who's Jaemin to be talking? Didn't he ask about killing people the other day? If anything I think he's up to no good." Mark finishes, staring Chenle dead in the eyes.

"Well what if he is up to no good? What are we gonna do?" Chenle asks.

"We let him, and then we see if we should join in or not."

"What?" Chenle asks. 

"I can tell there's a lot going on in Jaemin's head," Mark takes a puff from his blunt. "That boy is planning something, trust me."

* * *

"Looking sexy with the short hair Cece!" One of the girls smacks him on the butt as he walks past her.

He still has to change in the girls locker room. The gym teacher doesn't understand why he doesn't want to, nor does he really care. Which is actually really inconsiderate. 

"Lay off Yeji," one of the girls says. Shin Ryujin, one of the only people who respects Chenle outside of his immediate friend group. 

Ryujin runs a bit to catch up to Chenle, "Don't mind her, she's just a bitch sometimes." Pretty bold thing to say about your friend right?

"Well she's a bitch every time I'm in that locker room." Chenle can't help but be a bit pissy, well he has the right to.

"Ignore her. High school isn't everything, we only have like two more years. Just hang tight, people like Yeji and Yukhei have nothing better to do. They're gonna peak in high school and become drug addicts after graduation," Ryujin responds.

"Why are you friends with them then?" Chenle asks.

"No offense, as much as I don't like them I'd rather be popular than an outcast," she responds.

"None taken," Chenle chuckles a bit.

"Ryujin!"

"Gotta go, hang tight Chenle." Ryujin runs off to her friends.

Chenle walks into the gym alone. Their gym class was mixed gender for the day, which is a blessing and a curse. A blessing because he gets to see Jaemin, the only friend he has gym class with. The curse is that when the class is mixed gender they play dodge ball, and Chenle is always a main target. 

"The girls gym teacher is substituting a class for the day, so we're playing dodge ball. Yukhei and Jaemin are the team captains!" The gym teacher yells. "Yukhei choose your teammates!"

"I want," Yukhei trails off, "Cece!"

"What!" Jaemin yells.

"Na, he got her first, leave it," the coach says. Jaemin rolls his eyes. Yukhei grabs Chenle's arm and pulls him next to him. Chenle notices the glare Jaemin is giving Yukhei, a lot like the one from a few days prior. Yukhei sticks his tongue out at Jaemin. What is this? Third grade?

Chenle can hear something like a, "You'll regret this," from Jaemin. He can't be too sure though.

* * *

"Have you found someone else yet?" Donghyuck asks Renjun. It's clear that he does most of the searching for targets.

"We have another loser targeting kids on dates, it's our turn to bait by the way," Renjun responds.

"These men are probably mad they can't get some, it's mostly creepy old white men," Jaemin says. Who wants to date a creepy old white man? Nobody, unless he has money.

"He targets the kids having dates in the city park" Renjun squints at the newspaper. "This guys likes to hang the kids in the park. How gruesome is that? He's a total loser."

"I mean, yeah," Jisung responds. "Anybody who kills innocent kids is a loser."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like it's becoming pretty obvious at this point, but what do you think is happening with Jaemin?


End file.
